Element
Elements are special properties of a technique. This ranges from simple physical kinds of damage to holy bolts of energy. A technique may have one or more of the following elements: Slashing Slashing attacks are generally dealt by swords, axes, claws, and anything else that cuts and tears rather than stabs or bludgeons. Affinity Shops Notable Users Blunt Blunt damage is typically dealt with hilts, clubs, sticks, maces, fists, and any other manner of bludgeoning force. Blunt attacks don't generally pierce, cut or tear, at least not intentionally. Affinity Shops Notable Users Piercing Piercing is usually dealt by spears, lances, pole arms, bullets, or any other sharp physical force that pierces or is designed to penetrate rather than merely cut or bludgeon. Affinity Shops Notable Users Earth Earth damage usually comes from the magical application of dirt, stone, or rock, though it may also come into play when being knocked into the ground. Earth one of the four primal elements and tends to be in opposition to Air/Wind. Elemental Earth can also encompass some nature-oriented aspects, such as plants, though many of these can also be considered Bio. Affinity Shops Notable Users Fire Fire damage comes from the application of heat, combustion or direct application of flames. Extremely high temperatures (such as plasma) typically fall under the category of energy instead. Fire is also one of the four primal elements and opposes water, although in systems including cold it may oppose that instead. Affinity Shops Notable Users Water Water attacks usually deals with being struck by water itself, or any other liquid that isn't primarily poisonous or corrosive. Although it's primarily associated with magical attacks, mundane applications like fire hoses also exist. Water one of the four primal elements, and opposes fire. Some magic may use it to harm or heal based on its symbolic rather than physical properties. Affinity Shops Notable Users Nami Wind Wind, also known as Air, attacks usually deal with being struck by moving air. Although it's primarily associated with magical attacks, mundane applications like jet wash also exist. Air is one of the four primal elements, and opposes Earth. Some magic may use it to accelerate or fly based on its symbolic rather than physical properties. Flying creatres are often noted to be weak against Wind attacks. Affinity Shops Notable Users Cold Cold attacks usually deal damage freezing a target or by striking a target with ice or any pre-frozen liquid. Although often included in element base systems, Cold is not a considered plutonic element (where it is simply the absence of fire). Status effects linked to slowing or preventing movement are often found linked to cold, due to symbolic value. Affinity Shops Notable Users General Esdeath Lightning Lightning attacks deal damage by striking a target with an electrical discharge. Although it's primarily associated with magical attacks, mundane applications like tesla coils also exist. In the plutonic element system, Lightning is considered a mixture of elemental air and fire. Lightning based attack are often hard to evade. Affinity Shops Notable Users * Sarah Kerrigan Space Space damage comes from the cosmic and supernatural forces around the universe. Although it's primarily associated with Science-Fiction style "Magic", mundane applications like gravity guns exist, as do more archaic magical applications like Demi. Space is not associated with the Plutonic element system, but can be considered related to astral or ethereal effects. Space damage is also commonly used for Dragon-type pokemon moves. Affinity Shops Notable Users * Sarah Kerrigan * Mima Light Light attacks deal damage by striking a target with a concentrated light source. It's primarily associated with "good" or "Holy" magic techniques, mundane applications like laser rifles also exist. Light attacks are not by definition good, though its users often are. Magic of this element is often related to Light's symbolic properties rather then it's physical ones. Affinity Shops Notable Users * Roxas Dark Light attacks deal damage by striking a target with concentrated darkness. It's primarily associated with "evil" or "unholy" magic techniques. Darkness is not by definition evil, though its users often are. Magic of this element is often related to Darkness's symbolic properties rather then it's physical ones. Affinity Shops Notable Users Mima Biological Biological, or Bio, attacks generally deal with the altering of the physical biology of the target, or striking at their very life essence. It's primarily associated with poisons, mutations and corrosive substances. Mundane damage of this type often comes from organic sources, while biological magic may deal with all parts of life. Some Plant, Animal and Vermin magic may also use the Biological element. Affinity Shops Notable Users Mental Mental attacks deal with the very identity and mental stability of the subject. It's primarily associated with psychic (telepathic) attacks, although magical versions exist. Fear effects are also elementally mental. Mental damage is often from environmental sources (such as disturbing locations) as it is a directed technique. Techniques related to willing one's self can also be Mental. Affinity Shops Notable Users Energy Energy damage comes from the application of super-high temperatures or the direct application of more esoteric energy sources that do not fall well in any other element. Most energy attacks come from advanced technologies, although magical sources to exist. Magic attacks of this type often utilize raw, unshaped magical energies. Spiritual power attacks, like ki powered bolts, also use this element. This element is rarely found associated with techniques other than damage. Affinity Shops Notable Users Vent Spirit While bio and most other elements target the physical body, and mental targets the psyche and mind, spirit forces deal with the soul. Attacks on vital life force can fall under Spirit as well as Bio. Mundane examples of this damage are rare. Spirit attacks generally stem from of a supernatural force that can come from within a character, such as from their soul, or from outside forces, such as gods, angels, devils and demons. Spirit attacks encompass holy, shadow, corrupt, and pure forces of divine power. Affinity Shops Notable Users Non-Elemental Non-Elemental damage stems from sources that cannot be categorized. These techniques are uncommon from any source. Non-Elemental attacks have no weaknesses or strengths, and cannot be improved through any means except training. Techniques of this element can only be affected by damage modifiers if they have an Attack Type that is being affected. Most applications of Non-Elemental are based on game balance, rather than RP, decisions. Affinity Shops Notable Users Category:Stats